


Beware

by Kira_K



Series: Michael's POV [3]
Category: Dominion (TV)
Genre: Episode Related, Gen, Introspection, Mentioned Canon Typical Violence, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-13
Updated: 2014-08-13
Packaged: 2018-02-12 23:55:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 578
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2129235
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kira_K/pseuds/Kira_K
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Episode tag of Beware of Those Closest to You. </p>
<p>Father was always fond of tests, Michael knows. Also, hindsight is a bitch.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Beware

Michael knew now that the first warning had been a test. The writings were cryptic, they could be understood only in hindsight and Michael should have known better. His Father was always fond of tests. ‘Sacrifice your brother, your son, your enemies, your food, your very being to me. Sacrifice everything and after you are brought to your lowest I might gift the sacrifice back to you. Or not.’ He always demanded willful obedience and Michael was doubting himself for a long time now. He cursed his nature – being aware of himself, having the ability to doubt, to question but still being less than human – and he would have curse God if only he knew how to. 

He lamented the way everything fell apart way too quickly. If only he had followed the writings – ‘beware of those closest to you’ – but Michael was arrogant. He thought he was already wary of them but he didn’t even realize that Gabriel, his brother, his twin, his reflection, was not the only person he loved. He had not love Alex back then – Alex was a tool, a means to an end. He did love the female body and the scientific mind that enclosed Becca’s soul; and look at what did his blindness bring forth.

Louis was neutral. Louis was his friend. Content to dwell among the humans – Heaven was so empty after Father left, after the archangels left in search of Father – and Louis could have been magnificent if only… And Becca Thorn tore him apart. Took his wings and will to live; Michael had no guilt over putting the knife into his chest, only over handing him to his lover. To think Becca would betray him, betray them and expect to live – Michael saw red, he wanted to tear off her limbs just to show her how did it feel. But even in his rage he was still merciful; snapping her neck quickly and almost painlessly. The guards’ life he tried to spare and he was careful to not cut Alex with his wings when the boy decided to intervene. 

Then the rage snapped and guilt, and doubt, and confusion took its place – and he had to leave before Alex decided to kill him, before he destroyed the whole city in self-defense. 

He thought about the writings on Alex’s body for a while. ‘Beware of those closest to you,’ Father said. ‘Be wary of your friends, your lovers, your brothers, your sisters. They will betray you, they will hurt you, hurt your friends and siblings.’ He understood the message now – and hindsight was a bitch if only because it hurt even more to have the warning but not understanding it. He thought back to the old pharaoh of Egypt who had a warning he had not understood but was wise enough to search for a translator (playing right into God’s plans). Omniscience must be so much fun, Michael thought, and wondered what role his Father wanted him to play. Maybe, it was time to leave humanity and Gabriel to their war; to stop being Father’s flaming sword. Maybe, it was time to seek out those farthest from him, those who did not betray him even though they fought. Maybe, it was time to seek that wise translator who always understood God’s plans, even if he disagreed; to search for the brightest light of his Father’s creations.

Or, Michael thought as a hand touched his shoulder, let himself be found. 

~end~

**Author's Note:**

> Comments, kudos, make my day. :)


End file.
